


Infinite

by jumyouboshi



Series: Eternity [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, More characters to come, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumyouboshi/pseuds/jumyouboshi
Summary: They learn how to communicate, how to move on from the past, how to truly live. But most importantly, they learn how to forgive themselves.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Eternity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629559
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> haha ok i've sat on this for long enough so time for round 2! 
> 
> Here's the continuation of Eternity! Since it's the sequel, it will reference some of the events in Eternity, (this chapter specifically references chapter 7 and chapter 9), but I'll try to make it so that you won't have to read or re-read that gargantuan monster of a fic,,,. "try" being the key word
> 
> There's going to be a plot, but this fic will probably have a slow start and probably won't have that much action at first (because haha I gotta get my self-indulgent fluffy bs in there somewhere)... The beginning chapters will also be a little bit shorter (so that i can get myself going quickly and hopefully update more frequently) so I hope I don't bore anyone along the way! I also hope it makes sense since I'm not basing it on any one event this time so haha *sweats* what's originality
> 
> Enjoy!

_ His dreams always begin the same way. _

_ He’s always in Canaan, standing before that precious, pure white cocoon, acutely aware of the emptiness of the cold shrine. It’s a safe place, one that’s hidden away from the world, virtually inaccessible by mortals and located in a place difficult for even the four primarchs to traverse. The ones who truly feel at ease here are the beasts whose cores carry the essence of ether. Yes, it should’ve been a safe place… _

_ But the bite of cold, black steel into his skin proves him wrong. Caught off guard by the pain, he falls onto one knee, gripping his wounded side and looking back to find his attacker. _

_ “What a pathetic conclusion you’ve come to.” _

_ The hooded assailant materializes from the distortion of space-time behind him, and he knows how this will end. _

_ But he can’t do anything. His eyes drift back to the cocoon, still hovering before him. His wildly destructive powers would surely incinerate it at this proximity, robbing the life of the one innocently sleeping being within. _

_ He can’t do anything. _

_ He’s helpless.  _

_ His attacker grasps a fistful of pure white feathers and Lucifer is helpless as his wings are hacked into and torn from his back. _

_ One _

_ by one _

_ by one… _

* * *

“......ifer-sama…  _ Lucifer-sama!” _

Lucifer jolts awake to the sound of the voice.

What comes into view first is the warm crimson of Sandalphon’s concerned eyes. The rest of his face follows, and though it currently takes up most of Lucifer’s light of sight, he can see the cozily furnished cabin around him. Lucifer vaguely makes out the gentle rise of steam with his sleep-ladened eyes. He becomes aware of the scent of coffee afterwards, aromatic and nostalgic and comforting as it always is.

He’s on the Grandcypher. He’s sleeping in Sandalphon’s cabin. Sandalphon is with him.

It was just a dream.

Lucifer lets out a breath of thinly-veiled relief.

“Are you alright?” Sandalphon asks. “You were sleeping so soundly, but you suddenly began tossing and turning…”

“No need to worry,” Lucifer says simply, slowly pushing himself up. He doesn’t get far; his left arm, still completely black save for the sinister vermillion strips that run along its length, buckles under the weight he tries to put on it, and Sandalphon moves to steady him before he can fall back onto the bed.

“Easy…” Sandalphon helps sit Lucifer up and sighs. “Lucifer-sama… Please don’t tell me not to worry when you’re struggling to sit up on your own.”

“Forgive me, Sandalphon. I’m still not quite used to this…”

He doesn’t have to explain what he means by “this.” Sandalphon knows, and that understanding manifests as a guilty expression on his face. He gingerly touches Lucifer’s left shoulder. The skin there is dyed black as well, continuing until the mark disappears underneath Lucifer’s undershirt. The mark that Sandalphon had left.

“I’m sorry.”

Lucifer places his free hand over Sandalphon’s. “You don’t need to apologize. It wasn’t your fault,” he says.

“You don’t know what happened...”

“Singularity Gran recounted the incident to me. You accidentally cut my arm off during an assignment that Belial had sabotaged, correct?”

“I… Yes.” Sandalphon swallows thickly and casts his gaze downwards. “The moment I sensed Belial’s presence, I swung my sword at him without realizing he had taken you hostage. There’s no need to absolve me of the blame, Lucifer-sama… I was reckless.”

Momentum had carried Sandalphon forward, and he had been unable to stop himself from severing Lucifer’s left arm from its shoulder. Lucifer can imagine it well enough, even if he doesn’t remember experiencing it. 

“But you still tried to save me, Sandalphon.”

“I...wanted to. I wasn’t successful.” He runs a hand along Lucifer’s arm. It’s cold and abnormally smooth to the touch, the texture resembling something closer to marble than skin. “Does it hurt at all...?”

Lucifer shakes his head. “It doesn’t. But I still can’t seem to move it.” 

“It’s part of your body now, isn’t it?” Sandalphon’s expression darkens. “Lucilius used both of his arms just fine when he was in control of your body. I wonder why you can’t…”

“I can only surmise that it has something to do with the properties of the ‘primal virus’ that Belial infected me with. It was the virus that regenerated this arm, since I was unable to restore my body on my own while I was unconscious. Perhaps it was meant more for Lucilius’ usage than for mine.”

Sandalphon falls silent, though the cloudy expression still doesn’t leave his face. Unable to bear the sight of his beloved looking so forlorn, Lucifer reaches over with his good arm and brushes against Sandalphon’s knitted brow with the back of his knuckles.

“Please don’t fret over it, Sandalphon. I’m sure it will recover with time,” he says. “There’s no need for that kind of face. I recall Gabriel saying once that wearing such expressions for a prolonged period of time will freeze them onto your visage indefinitely.”

He earns a snort for his attempt at a not-quip (it definitely is something that Lucifer had overheard Gabriel saying, and it most certainly is something that Lucifer had believed at one point). “Lucifer-sama, please don’t buy into the nonsense that Gabriel says. I’m sure she’s picked up some very strange ideas from mortals… Not to mention how loosely she interprets things at times...”

It’s Lucifer’s turn to chuckle, albeit with a bit more humour than Sandalphon. They fall into a comfortable silence after that, simply indulging in one another’s company, because  _ heaven knows _ how much they had both taken this simple pleasure for granted. Eventually though, Sandalphon’s eyes drift back to Lucifer’s marred arm.

“Lucifer-sama… I’ve been wondering for a while. Won’t you take your wings back? I’m sure they’ll help you regain your strength... Maybe your powers will even help your arm heal--”

“They’re your wings,” is the immediate reply, “and you are the supreme primarch. I relinquished my role to you of my own volition. Those wings don’t belong to me anymore, and I have no desire to take them from you.”

“But…”

Lucifer reaches for Sandalphon’s face with his good arm and cups his cheek with his palm with a fond smile.

“I’ve only seen you in battle a handful of times since I came aboard the Grandcypher… But I think you wear those wings well, Sandalphon. They look beautiful on you.” He smiles tenderly. “Although, I love the sight of your original wings the most. Is that conceit on my part?”

Sandalphon flushes red as he reflexively leans into Lucifer’s touch. The will to protest abandons him completely, as it’s wont to do while he’s on the receiving end of Lucifer’s affections.

“I don’t think so,” Sandalphon breathes softly. “It’s fine to be proud of your work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's an edit I made of Lucifer with his left arm,](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EPQv7bGUcAIuGxJ.png) in case you were wondering! (or in case my description wasn't adequate, which is very likely, i kinda wrote it at midnight) It's based on Voidcilius' left arm.


End file.
